Jack Bauer on Day 5
This is a description of Jack Bauer's actions on Day 5. Day 5 .]] In the opening moments of Day 5, Jack is told by his boss that he doesn't have any work today. After heading to his apartment, Jack is shocked to learn that President David Palmer was assassinated in Los Angeles. He then decides to have some breakfast with Diane Huxley and her over-protective son, Derek. When Jack learns that Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler were targeted, and that Chloe O'Brian is being pursued, Jack decides he needs to return to his old life. While obtaining a helicopter, Jack discovers that Derek followed him and he is forced to bring him along. Jack contacts Diane and tells her to start driving towards Los Angeles. Eventually Jack is reunited with Chloe and is able to take out the men that were pursuing her. When Jack comes face to face with Haas, the man who assassinated Palmer, Jack interrogates him and then shoots him to his death. With help from Chloe, Jack is able to gain access to Palmer's crime scene and he poses as a FBI agent. While looking through a harddrive, Wayne Palmer discovers Jack and demands for answers, as CTU Los Angeles learned that Jack was behind the hit. Jack claimed that he was set-up and gives Wayne his weapon to prove his innocence. With help from Wayne, Jack is able to follow up on a lead. .]] When Jack's investigation on Palmer's hit leads him to Ontario Airport, Derek notices armed men entering the airport, and he goes into to warn Jack. The armed men take the airport hostage, while Jack is able to maintain his cover. Jack contacts CTU and tells them about the situation, while Bill Buchanan is convinced Jack was behind the Palmer hit. Eventually seeing that Jack was set up, Buchanan and CTU work with Jack to handle the situation. When Derek ends up becoming one of the hostages Anton Beresch plans to pubically execute, Jack is forced to surrender and ambush CTU's rescue operation. Jack tells Buchanan to have Curtis Manning's team re-position, but he sent a distress signal through the conversation. Curtis and his team re-position, but Lynn McGill was able to pick up the signal and has them stick to the original plan, which ends up saving the hostage's leaves and disposing of the hostiles. When Jack notices that one of the hostages is missing, he alarms CTU about this and plans on following up on this lead himself, but Curtis is forced to bring Jack into CTU. Diane and Derek are also brought into CTU, and are debriefed. After an emotional reunion with Audrey Raines, McGill becomes convinced that Jack was set up and reinstates him to CTU on a provisional basis. CTU then learned that 20 canisters of Sentox VX nerve gas were stolen by terrorists. When Jack is told that Tony wishes to speak to him, he heads to CTU medical and Tony is unresponsive. Jack is then attacked by an assassin named Hank. Fortunately, Jack is able to kill Hank with a pair of scissors. Jack then learns that Spenser Wolff gave the assassin clearance. Being exposed as a mole, Spenser confesses he was following the orders of White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings. .]] Realizing the threat Cummings emposed, Jack decided to secretly meet with Mike Novick at the presidential retreat, but Cummings learned about the meeting and convinced President Logan to have them arrested. While being detained by Aaron Pierce, who served under Palmer, Jack was able to convince Pierce to let him go and interrogate Cummings. Jack told President Logan about Cummings being involved with terrorists, but Logan admitted he recently found out and Cummings didn't know the location of the stolen nerve gas. After interrogating Cummings by threating to cut his eye out, Walt confessed and revealed everything he knew. Ivan Erwich later called Cummings and claimed he was a traitor, revealing he was planning to us the stolen canisters of nerve gas on US soil. .]] After Logan asked Jack to work with CTU for the remainder of the day, Jack agreed and he learned the location of one of Erwich's contacts. Jack and Curtis Manning lead a team to the location, and they were able to dispose of the hostiles. They learned that Jacob Rossler was hired by Erwich to trigger the canisters. Rossler agreed to follow CTU's instructions if he was given full presidential immunity, and if 15-year-old girl Inessa Kovalevsky was brought to a location of her choice. Fearing that Rossler would rape her, Inessa grabbed a gun and shot Rossler to his death. When Erwich called, Jack posed as Rossler and was told where to meet Erwich's men. Jack posed as Rossler and met with Komar and Polakov, who grabbed Jack and pushed him in their van. They decided to use Jack to help them release a canister of nerve gas in the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. When Lynn McGill gives Jack the trigger code, he refuses to give the terrorists the code to trigger the nerve gas, and they knock him out. Polakov is able to find another way to release the gas, and Jack manages to kill Komar. Polakov manages to escape after releasing the gas. Jack has the fanning system shut down, and only 11 people died in the mall. During the crisis, Jack managed to save the life of a dying girl. Jack and Manning pursued Polakov and were eventually lead to the base were Erwich planned the attack, but Polakov committed suicide before CTU could take him into custody. Lynn McGill then ordered for Curtis to bring Jack in, for disobeying a presidential order, and Curtis was forced to comply. gives Jack a computer chip.]] When Audrey gets a call from James Nathanson, Walt Cummings' contact, he asks to speak to Jack and Audrey patches him through. Nathanson tells Jack that he is willing to help him stop the gas from being released on US soil. Jack is forced to knock Curtis out, and escape from CTU custody. Jack and Nathanson meet, but before Jack arrives, Nathanson is pursued by gunmen. Nathanson is able to take him out, but a plane attacks him while he is on the rooftop. Jack arrives and is able to take the plane out, but Nathanson is critically wounded. Moments before Nathanson died, he gave Jack a computer chip that housed information about the nerve gas. Jack transmitted the chip over to Chloe's station, and she learned Omicron supplied the gas. Jack asked if Christopher Henderson was an employer there, and Chloe clarifies it. Jack later revealed that Christopher Henderson was the man who recruited him to CTU, and Henderson was one of the men Jack busted years ago taking bribes. With help from Chloe, Jack is able to gain access to the Omicron building, but Henderson finds him and knocks him out with a stun gun. When Jack accuses Henderson of being complicit of the selling of the gas, Henderson agrees to help Jack's investigation, and he claimed that either Nina Myers or George Mason set him up for those bribes. .]] When Henderson locks Jack inside a bunker, Jack realizes that he has been double-crossed and that the bunker has been rigged to explode. After surviving the explosion, Jack decides to head over to Henderson's home and see if he can pull information of his personal computer. Despite Jack bad-mouting Christopher, Miriam Henderson continued to believe that her husband was a good and genuine man, who was never guilty of anything. When Henderson arrives at his house, with a suitcase full of cash, Miriam begins to wonder where he got the money from. Jack then interrogates Henderson and demands to know his connection to the nerve gas, but Henderson won't budge. When Jack shoots Miriam in the kneecap, Henderson still won't reveal his information. Jack then ties Miriam's knee up with a bandage and calls for an ambulance. He then takes Henderson into his car and transport him back to CTU. .]] After bringing Henderson to CTU medical, Jack reunites with his daughter Kim, who was brought into CTU by Audrey at his request. When Barry Landes refuses to allow Jack alone with his daughter, Kim convinces him she is fine. Jack claims that he only lied about his death in order to protect her, but Kim still feels hurt and betrayed over him staging his death and not telling her. When Lynn McGill reveals that his key card was stolen hours earlier, Buchanan initiates a lockdown and Jack discovers Ostroff. When Jack learns that Ostroff set nerve gas to go off, he has Buchanan order an evacuation. When everybody isn't able to get out of the building, Jack has Chloe seal off some of the areas. After getting into one of the sealed areas, Jack witnesses the death of Edgar Stiles, who mutters the word "Chloe" before dying. When Jack tries to get confirmation on Henderson's survival, Rick Burke doesn't respond and Jack is startled to hear Tony is taking control of the situation. Learning that Henderson was responsible for the death of Michelle, Tony wanted to kill Henderson in cold blood. However, Jack was able to convince Tony to hold his anger back long enough for Henderson to be cracked. After accusing Barry of taking advantage of Chloe, Chloe learns that the nerve gas is breaking through the seals. Jack decides to climb through the walls and get to the CTU server, in order to shut down the air condition system. When learning he won't be able to get to the computer, Jack convinces Lynn McGill to do the task. McGill agrees and is successful and stopping the nerve gas from breaking through the seals. McGill and guard Harry Swinton die as a result of being exposed. .]] Realizing Henderson entered a coma and was no longer any use to CTU, Tony planned on killing him by taking a syringe full of Hyoscine-pentothal. Tony couldn't bear himself to go through with it, and Henderson woke up and stabbed him with the syringe. Tony fell on the floor and Jack found him. Jack held Tony in his arms, moments before Tony died from the overdose. After the name Collette Stenger is found on Henderson's computer, Jack and a TAC team raid her hotel room. Stenger is nowhere to be found, and Theo Stoller threatens to kill Curtis if Jack doesn't stand down. Jack stands-down and learns that Stoller is a German Intelligence Agent, who has been working undercover. Stoller agrees to work CTU on the operation, if Jack gets him the WET list, which has names of undercover agents around the world. When Karen Hayes, who has taken over CTU, learns that Chloe gave Jack the WET list, she becomes furious at Jack, but allows him to go forward with his operation. Jack is able to bring Stenger into custody, and the WET list is detonated when Stoller attempts to send it to his superiors. Stenger then claims that she got her information from a DOD informant. The name she gives is Audrey Raines, and Jack threatens to kill her if she is lying. .]] With help from Bill Buchanan, Jack is able to convince Hayes to allow him to interrogate Audrey. When Audrey claimed that she was innocent and gave no information, Jack is convinced she is telling the truth. However, Hayes has Burke interrogate her by giving her cc's of Hyoscine-pentothol. When Jack is able to prove that Stenger was lying, her pardon is broken, and he learns that Vladimir Bierko plans on releasing nerve gas through the Wilshire Gas Company. Jack and Curtis lead a team to the Wilshire Gas Company, and find Bierko there. Bierko has the nerve gas released through gas pipes, but Jack is able to stop the attack by blowing up the building. While attempting to bring Bierko in custody, the two get caught in the explosion. Luckily Jack is able to survive it, and Bierko becomes unconscious. While Bierko is brought back to CTU, Jack decides to find Henderson. Jack learns through Aaron Pierce that Wayne Palmer came back to Los Angeles, after learning First Lady Martha Logan's assistant Evelyn Martin had recent contact with President Palmer. Evelyn told Wayne that she had proof of who is behind the day's events, and she will give it if he is able to save her daughter Amy, who was grabbed by Henderson's men. .]] Jack and Wayne lead a mission to save Amy from Henderson, and their plan is partially successful. They are able to save Amy, but Henderson manages to escape and Evelyn is shot in the leg. After bringing Evelyn to a motel room and applying pressure to her wound, Wayne and Jack learn that Evelyn stored an audio recording in the bank, which implicates President Logan in the assassination of President Palmer. With help from Carl Mossman, Jack and Wayne were able to gain access to the bank where the recording was stored. After confirming that it was Logan on the recording, Jack discovered that Henderson's men were waiting outside for him. He then set off the silent alarm, hoping that Henderson and the Army would take each other out, as Logan initiated Martial law earlier. Jack's plan worked, though Carl was shot and killed when they were leaving the bank. .]] After meeting up with Buchanan and handing off Wayne, Jack goes to meet with Audrey at the airport for the arrival of her father, Secretary of Defense James Heller. While Jack was convinced that the best way to handle the situation was to expose Logan, Heller was convinced forcing Logan to resign was a better idea. Heller handed the recording to one of his guards, and had his guards take Jack and Audrey into custody until he gets back from the presidential retreat. Henderson is able to find Jack's location, and he has his men distract Jack, while Henderson gets to Audrey. After Jack kills all of the hostiles, Jack discovers that Henderson cut her artery and will kill her if Jack doesn't hand over the recording. Jack is forced to comply to Henderson's demands, and Henderson escapes from the building with the recording. Jack then tied her arm up to stop the bleeding, but Audrey needed immediate medical attention. After Chloe picked up Henderson's location through satellite, Jack was able to locate him and take him into custody. Jack then learned that Henderson has a plane following Secretary Heller, and his men will kill Heller if they aren't contacted by Henderson every 15 minutes. When Heller learns what Henderson is doing, he demands for Jack to get the recording and tell Audrey he loves her. He then drives his car off a cliff, ultimately leading to his presumed death. After learning that Henderson handing the conversation off to someone, who was boarding Flight 520, a diplomatic flight, Jack decided to stow away on the flight. Henderson's men then arrived at Henderson and Audrey's location, but Curtis arrived and was able to save take out the hostiles and bring Henderson back to CTU. Hours later, while sitting in CTU medical, Audrey learned her father survived the accident. .]] With help from Chloe, Jack learns the flights details and he knocks out George Avila, the air marshal. Jack then acts as the air marshal and interrogates Hans Meyer, who had a connection to Henderson. When Jack realizes Meyer was innocent, he hi-jacked the plane in an effort to find the recording. After learning co-pilot Scott Evans has the recording, Jack informed pilot Stan Cotter, who was knocked out by Evans before letting Jack in the cockpit. Jack is able to get the recording from Evans, but he soon learns a distress signal was sent out to shoot down the plane. Despite the fact that Jack wasn't planning on using the plane as a weapon, President Logan wanted to make it look that way in order to cover his tracks. Unfortunately for Logan, Admiral Kirkland called off the fighter jets, as Evans and Jack were able to land the plane safely on a Los Angeles highway. Learning that Logan would have the military arrest Jack, Karen and Buchanan sent Curtis Manning to pick up Jack and bring him back to CTU. Curtis was able to find Jack, but the military wanted to search his vehicle. Curtis managed to convince the military that he was also looking for Bauer, and they let him go. Jack returned to CTU and handed off the recording to Chloe, in order for her to prepare it for the meeting with the Attorney General. .]] When Miles Papazian learns about Logan being involved in Palmer's assassination, he erases the recording and earns a place in Logan's administration. Jack nearly physically assualted Miles, but managed to stop himself, and Karen slapped him across the face before he left CTU. Agent Davis then contacted CTU and revealed that Vladimir Bierko managed to escape custody, and his men were talking about a bigger attack. Realizing Christopher Henderson would be a huge help, Jack offered to give him immunity if he gave up names. Henderson told Jack that he wouldn't be able to touch him, but agreed to help stop Bierko if Jack helped him stage his death. In order to learn about Bierko's plan, Henderson had to go undercover and confront Joseph Malina. When Henderson revealed to Malina that CTU was monitoring them, Jack is convinced Henderson double-crossed him, while it was part of Henderson's plan. Joseph Malina attempts to escape and he ends up shooting Curtis Manning in the shoulder. Curtis is able to substain minimal injuries, and Malina gets shot in the hip and is transported back to CTU. Jack then learns that Bierko is planning to take over the Russian ship the Natalia, and he informs Lt. Southern about Bierko's plans. .]] Bierko is able to kill the entire crew of the Natalia by releasing a canister of nerve gas, and the only way to stop Bierko from releasing a warhead missile is by having fighter jets destroy the ship. However, this will be prevented if Jack, Henderson, and Agent McCullough are able to gain access to the ship and stop Bierko's plans. With help from surviving Petty Officer Rooney, Jack is able to get in the ship and he is forced to give Henderson a weapon. While Henderson worked on stopping the missiles, Jack took out the hostiles and killed Bierko by snapping his neck. After successfully stopping the warhead missiles from being launched, Henderson used his firearm against Jack. Henderson learned that his firearm was empty, and Jack killed him in revenge for the deaths of President Palmer, Tony, and Michelle. Petty Officer Rooney witnesses Jack killing Henderson in cold blood, but he remains silent. Jack then informs Buchanan about Henderson's death, claiming that Henderson fired on him first and he had no other choice. Jack tells Buchanan that he is headed back to CTU, while he tells Chloe that he plans on getting President Logan to confess to his crimes. .]] With help from Aaron Pierce, Mike Novick, and Martha Logan, Jack is able to gain access to the helicopter transporting Logan to Palmer's memorial. Jack lands the helicopter and brings Logan into a warehouse, while Morris O'Brian hands off communication equipment. Logan refused to confess and Jack couldn't find himself to kill him, and he ultimately was forced to surrender. Jack was taken into custody, while Logan was transported to Palmer's memorial. However, getting Logan to confess in front of him was never Jack's plan. Jack planed a transmitter device on Logan's pen, and had Logan confess to his involvement in Palmer's death and the supply of the nerve gas in front of Martha Logan. Chloe played the recording for the attorney general and he ordered Secret Service to take Logan into custody. After being released, Jack reunited with Audrey and they shared a passionate kiss. Jack was then informed by an agent that he had a phone call from Kim Bauer. While taking the call, Jack was abducted by masked men and it was later revealed that Cheng Zhi was behind it. Zhi and the Chinese still wanted Jack for the death of the Chinese consul 18 months earlier. Jack was held prisoner on a ship, that was heading towards China. See also * Jack Bauer * Jack Bauer on Day 1 * Jack Bauer on Day 2 * Jack Bauer on Day 3 * Jack Bauer on Day 4 * Jack Bauer on Day 6 * Day 5 Category:Jack Bauer Category:Day 5